The Yellow Sun
by Crazybird101
Summary: After escaping with their lives, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper must travel Cybertron to untie empires to defeat the evil emperors Megatron and Shockwave. Friends will be made. Destinies will be discovered. Will Bumblebee have what it takes to weild the legendary Star Saber to defeat Megatron and save his village? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me: Damn you Okami! Why must you be so awesome as to inspire me to write this fic?!

Amateratsu: (Got ya Author) *evil smirk*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOCNESS, SLASH, MAJOR AU.

NOTE: NOW I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. BUT BEFORE YOU UNLEASH YOUR FURY UPON ME, LIVE WITH IT. YOU MIGHT DISAGREE WITH SOME OF THE STUFF I'M GOING TO ADD IN THIS FIC, BUT YOU TRY LISTENING TO SOME MUSIC FROM OKAMI AND TRY NOT TO GET INSPIRED! BY THE WAY THE CHARACTERS WILL BE A MIX OF FOC, G1, ARMADA, AND PRIME.

X.X

Bumblebee (FOC) couldn't hide the disappointed frown when he had to wear the yellow kimono once more. Everyone in his village wore kimonos, but he had argued with Ratchet (Prime) that it made him look like a femme. But it was normal for young mechs such as himself to feel that way. The young bot had then hopped himself down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where his friends were already eating.

Ratchet looked up from his energon and frowned grumply. "You were suppose to be down here earlier." he muttered.

Bumblebee bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry Ratchet. I overslept."

Ratchet sighed before gesturing with his head for Bumblebee to come eat. The mini-bot grinned before heading down and kneeling beside Cliffjumper (G1). The trio were silent as they ate, listening to the sound of giggling sparklings or working mechs outside. After finishing, Bumblebee bowed once more before running out the back sliding door happily.

"Someone's excited." Cliffjumper said before sipping his energon tea.

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle. Cliffjumper was always the quiet one in the house. Unlike Bumblebee, who was more lively and likely to cause trouble in the village. Outside, Bumblebee ran past mechs and femmes before reaching the entrance to the forest. Once there, he went down a hidden path only he knew about and reached a hidden spot overlooking a Palace Courtyard. There, he made himself comfortable and watched the warriors train with admiration.

Iacon Palace was the only largest building in Iacon village. Iacon village was ruled by a friendly emperor named Orion Pax (Prime), and his wife, Empress Elita-1 (G1). Bumblebee had always wanted to join the Elite Guard to become a great warrior like his deceased creator. Altough there hasn't been any threat of a war for decades, rumors have spread of Emperor Megatron (Armada), Emperor of Kaon village, starting to become a bit more aggressive. But they were just rumors, right?

But Bumblebee didn't worry too much of that. He just concentrated on the training mechs below him. He recognized Ironhide in his sunset red kimono barking out commands along with Warpath. Elita and Orion were watching from their balcony. Bumblebee had always wanted to meet Orion Pax in person. He was such a caring mech to everyone. Which was why everyone in the village adored him. Bumblebee smiled softly to himself as he leaned against a tree and looked up at the blue sky, white clouds moving gently like leaves down a stream. Before Bumblebee knew it, he had fallen in a pleasant recharge.

X.X

When Bumblebee had woken up, it was already sunset. The sky was a firey orange color and the warriors had left the courtyard. Knowing that he was going to get one hell of a scolding from Ratchet, he helped himself up and ran home. It was nearly dark by the time he arrived and found Ratchet sitting by the hearth reading a book. Tip toeing by, he wasn't noticed by the old mech. After a failed attempt in climbing up the stairs silently, he got to his room and slid in his futon. After a good day's nap, he just couldn't sleep. But he didn't want to anger Ratchet again so he forced himself into recharge.

X.X

He didn't know what woke him up. Either it was the horrified shouts coming from Ratchet as he shook him, or the smell of smoke coming from the burning homes outside. Either one, Bumblebee was suddenly woken up from his recharge by a panicked Ratchet. The mech's red and white kimono had scorch marks on it and behind him was a frightened Cliffjumper, who's red kimono seemed to have scorch marks as well. Everything was happening so fast for Bumblebee. One minute he was putting on his kimono. Then he was rushing out of the home, Ratchet yelling at him and Cliffjumper to run into the forest, the screams of frightened citizens...

Iacon village was under siege. Iacon Palace, the once majestic red and gold building, now burning under the eerie moonlight, dark smoke filling the skies. Megatron's men had already captured Orion Pax and a few of his Generals, but Jazz (G1) had escaped along with Elita-1 under Orion's orders. But it didn't matter to Megatron. He watched as the village burn to the ground, reflecting off his blood red optics. Behind him, the palace burned. Orion Pax was helpless to stop the destruction occurring before his optics. Innocent mechs, femmes, even sparklings, being mercilessly slaughtered before him. He bowed his head in defeat. As long as Elita survives, then he could die in peace.

But that wasn't Megatron's intentions. Not yet at least. First he would make Orion and his men suffer. He will enslave the surviving citizens and force a few to join his ranks. Ratchet was one of them. The medic was forced to bow before the new emperor of Iacon. He could recognize some of the soldiers from the village of Tarn. It appears that Emperor Shockwave (FOC) has formed an alliance with Emperor Megatron. Ratchet just silently prayed to Primus that Bumblebee and Cliffjumper would escape capture.

X.X

The mini-bots didn't know how long they had been running through the forest path, having never been this far in the woods. Bumblebee couldn't put together what had just happened. Everything just went by so fast. The two had finally collapsed by a Cherry tree, able to see the smoke in the distance. They had ran a good while, but they were still at risk for being caught. Megatron's general, Dreadwing (prime), could be flying ahead with a couple of his seekers.

"Bumblebee." Cliffjumper panted.

Bumblebee looked over to the exhausted mech, panting himself.

"I don't think I can run anymore." Cliffjumper was very exhausted, not being use to running a lot.

Bumblebee couldn't say anything. He was exhausted himself. It wasn't even close to dawn yet. And the nearest village is a four day walk by foot. Without supplies it could be longer. The two collapsed by each other, falling into a deep recharge.

X.X

_"Bumblebee." _

_"Huh?" the yellow mini-bot was floating in mid-air, surrounded by peaceful hills. In front of him was a floating orb of light. _

_"Bumblebee. You are the only one who could defeat Megatron and his empire." the voice was that of Orion Pax. _

_Bumblebee knew better then to question the emperor, but he was beyond confused right now. "How do I do that?! My village in completely destroyed by now!" he cried. _

_"You must find the Star Saber. Convince the emperors of Blaster City, Vos, Praxus, and Simfur join forces. They must unite to defeat the forces of Megatron and Shockwave." Orion Pax told the confused child. _

_"How do I convince four powerful empires to join forces, and find the Star Saber?!" Bumblebee wanted to cry at that moment, his processor unable to handle so many thoughts. _

_"You will find a way Bumblebee. Your father's energon runs through your wires. May Primus look over you on your journey." was the last thing Orion had said before disappearing. _

X.X

Bumblebee had woken up from his dream. Looking up at the now overcast night sky, he let the tears stream down his cheeks, but he made no noise.

X.X

Me: So what do ya think? Sorry for any errors. And no, they are not in human form. I f*****g hate humanformers fics. It's just me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Wow. I'm honestly surprised that I got a review for this. (Thank you Soulbee ^-^)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOCNESS, SLASH, CHARACTER DEATH, AU

X.X

Emperor stood on the balcony of his private quarters, staring at his empire below. Behind him his bondmate slept. He was trouble at first, but he managed to convince the mech into becoming his mate. It was easy really: just kill his one remaining creator before his eyes. The Emperor of Simfur were helpless to help since the mech's creator lived in the forest outside of Simfur. Shockwave would've smiled if he had the ability to.

Just then he received a knock on his door. "Enter." he said without looking away from the view. A slightly nervous servant entered the room, careful as to not disturb the Emperor's mate as he slept. "My lord, you have message from Emperor Megatron." the servant, slightly nervous.

Shockwave held his hand out and immediately demanded the servant to leave once he received the scroll. After the door was shut closed, Shockwave opened the scroll and read it to himself. A dark chuckle escaped from his vocaliser once he finished reading, closing the scroll. Perhaps it was a logical decision to form an alliance with the 'Mighty' emperor of Kaon. He and Megatron are old friends after all. The deal was simple: he got to have the southern and eastern part of Cybertron, while Megatron claimed the North and west.

It would only be a matter of time until the entire planet of Cybertron will belong to them.

X.X

Bumblebee didn't know how long he and Cliffjumper had been walking. They we're utterly lost for the most part. Defenseless, unprepared, vulnerable to any bandit attack or worse. Bumblebee knew that they must at least have a weapon to defend themselves. But they have never wielded a weapon before. Ratchet had forbidden them to have any weapon in the house. But Bumblebee knew that he must do as Orion says, even if it's unclear wether the mech was still alive or not.

Cliffjumper followed closely behind, their kimonos slightly scorched from the fire last night. The attack had come so sudden. He was in his futon reading some Haiku poetry when he heard what sounded like engines outside. Then the fires began to occur. Ratchet had come running in and told him that the village was under siege. Ratchet had told him and Bumblebee to get as far away from Iacon. They were all alone now. He found odd that Orion had spoken to Bumblebee when he told him about his dream. Praxus was the closest ally and village to Iacon, so they might was well go there first. But Praxus was across a powerful river deep in the forest, the bridge had been destroyed during a recent storm.

Bumblebee was determined to do what Orion Pax had told him to do. He had always dreamed of serving the mech after all. So this was his chance to prove himself. Although he never really understood why Orion had choose him to defeat Megatron. Orion Pax never even knew him!

"Bumblebee." Cliffjumper said.

Bumblebee paused and looked over his shoulder to see Cliffjumper painting. They hadn't eaten anything this morning and their energy levels were dangerously low. Warning messages popped up and Bumblebee himself was close to falling into stasis. Falling to his knees, Bumblebee managed to crawl his way to Cliffjumper, who had already fallen now. Taking his hand, the yellow mini-bot whispered an apology to Orion Pax.

X.X

Emperor Prowl (G1) silently read the scroll given to him by one of Orion's messengers. Iacon has fallen. Orion Pax has been killed shortly after being tortured by Megatron in front of his men. The young emperor silently grieved for his fallen friend. His wife, Elita-1, was currently being comforted by Bluestreak (G1) and Jazz. The two had arrived last night and told them of the attack. Praxus was Iacon's only allie. Even with his numbers they were no match for the combined forces of Cybertron's two most powerful emperors.

Just then a young servant came running in to the throne room. After a quick bow, the servant said, "My Lord, we have just found two more survivors just beyond the border."

Prowl's optics widened and he shot a look to Jazz and Bluestreak, who were surprised themselves. "Where are they now?" Prowl asked, immediately standing.

"They are in the med-bay."

Prowl nodded and gestured for Bluestreak to come with him. The two paced over to the med-bay, once there they saw that the yellow one was already awake. Seeing the emperor, Bumblebee quickly bowed in a sign of respect. Prowl knelt down beside the youngling. "What is your name young one?" he asked gently.

"Bumblebee my lord. I am from Iacon."

Prowl placed a gentle servo on the mini-bot's shoulder. "Youngling," he said in a gentle tone, "I can understand that this must be hard for you, but you must tell us what happened."

Bumblebee had told him everything he knew and soon after he noticed the saddened look in Prowl's optics. _I must tell him what Orion had told me in my dream, _Bumblebee thought. Bumblebee then told Prowl of his dream, and the saddened look in his optics changed into a look of shock. Prowl looked over to Bluestreak, who kept a neutral look on his face.

X.X

"I don't believe him," Bluestreak whispered to Prowl, his arms crossed, "he could be making it up."

Prowl shook his head. "No. I see trust in his optics. If Orion has choosen him for this quest then we must comply. We are Iacon's only ally. And if this youngling can unite us with three other empires and defeat Megatron, we might have a chance." Prowl said, looking over to the yellow mini-bot as he spoke with Elita-1. The yellow mini-bot reminded him of when he was his age, a hyperactive prince always seeking for adventure, yet remaining loyal to his elders. Yoketron would have believed the youngling's tale.

"But the Star Saber is locked within the core of Cybertron! No warrior could get to it even if they wanted to!" Bluestreak hissed.

Prowl looked at his general, then Bumblebee, and then back to Bluestreak. "We _will _comply. It is Orion's final wish. I will train the youngling first and prepare him for his quest first." Prowl said firmly before leaving his general. Bluestreak merely sighed.

X.X

Orns later, Bumblebee was just beginning to handle wielding a katana. Although he had trouble at first, but Prowl had helped him along the way. Bluestreak had took the time to train Cliffjumper in using a katana as well. Although it took Cliffjumper a little longer to handle the of carrying a weapon with him now. One day during a break, a servant had suddenly came running in to the courtyard.

"My lord!" the servant yelled, "The helmet of Yoketron has been stolen!"

Prowl gasped. "What?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Who could have done it?" Cliffjumper asked, even though he didn't know much about Yoketron.

Prowl's optics suddenly turned cold and snarl escaped his lips. "Lockdown (Animated)." he hissed.

"The bounty hunter?" Bumblebee asked.

"He is the former student of Emperor Yoketron before I was born. He was a disgrace and Yoketron banished him from Praxus. Since then he's gone rouge." Prowl explained. He then clenched his servo into a fist, "I must get that helmet back. It is a sacred relic to my people."

Bumblebee suddenly stepped forward, katana in one servo. "We'll get it back." he said.

Bluestreak couldn't help but through his head back and laugh, "_You _two? Remember, Lockdown was trained by the great Yoketron himself. What makes you think that you both can go up against him?"

"Silence Bluestreak." Prowl ordered calmly, glaring at the mech before turning back to Bumblebee. "Are you sure of this youngling?" he asked.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper nodded. "Yes my lord. You have taught us well and we believe that with our combined efforts we might have a chance in getting the helmet back." Cliffjumper said.

Prowl smiled before nodding. "Very well. Lockdown is said to resign in a old mine near the mountains outside of the village. It will take ten hours to get there by foot." he said.

Bumblebee smiled, "You can count on us!"

X.X


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Quick note, updates might be slow.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOCNESS, VIOLENCE, AU.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS.

X.X

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were careful as to not make any noise. The training with Prowl and Bluestreak has really payed off for the both of them. But they didn't want to risk anything. Crouched low, the two made their way through the trees and arrived to an abandoned mine entrance. Nearly noon, the sun had cast the mountain's large shadow over them, causing the area to darken. The wind brushed against the trees, causing a few leaves to fall.

Looking over to Cliffjumper, who nodded, they readied themselves to enter the mine. Not knowing what kind of traps await them inside, they wanted to take things slow. Like Ratchet always told them, 'Patience is a virtue.'

Quickly running in, their faceplates were greeted by the cold breeze coming from out of the mine. With no source of light, they adjusted their optics to the pitch darkness and silently made their way through the mine. Ratchet had told them that there were mines still scattered throughout Cybertron. Some of which remain hidden till this very day. The reason why mines like this were abandoned was because it had ran out of energon to mine for. Some bandits have made a couple of these mines as hideouts or storages to hide their loot from prying eyes. The mines could also be home to wild creatures that inhabited the planet as well, although most of them were harmless.

Bumblebee suddenly placed his finger against his lips and told Cliffjumper to shush. They were near a opening, this one leading to a fairly large chamber filled with various weapons and other gear. Resting on a table was the recognizable black and gold helm of Yoketron. Grinning at one another, they quickly approached the helm.

"This was easier then I thought." Cliffjumper whispered to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah. Let's get this back to Praxus before this Lockdown returns." he whispered. Just as he reached out to grab it, a throwing knife had suddenly flew by and was dangerously near his hand. The two had spun around to see a large, silhouetted, figure block the entrance. Once he stepped into the light they noticed that he was wasn't wearing a kimono, but instead a pair of black pants with a slightly spiked belt. His chassis were bare and his left hand was a hook. Then again he was the kind of guy you wouldn't want to see in a kimono in the first place.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I got a couple of kids messing around with my stuff." the mech said as he slowly approached the mini-bots, a second throwing knife in his hand. The two immediately brought their katanas, but Lockdown merely laughed, "Like you kids have a chance in stopping me. I was trained by the great Yoketron himself before that old fool exiled me. Hmp, this should be a breeze."

Cliffjumper growled, "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop calling us _kids_."

Lockdown merely laughed again.

Bumblebee's blue optics glowed dangerously at the bounty hunter, gripping the handle of his katana hardly as he tried not to just lash out at the mech. He didn't come here to kill the mech. Putting him in stasis perhaps?

Lockdown the frowned, "Enough talk. Let's get this over with."

And without another word he suddenly threw the knife directly at them. "Cliff get down!" Bumblebee cried before ducking down. The knife had missed once more. Growling in frustration, Lockdown then brought out a much larger katana and charged at the mini-bots. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper immediately jumped out of the way, katanas readied.

Cliffjumper was the first to charge. Letting out a battle cry, he ran directly towards Lockdown. Katana raised. But Lockdown was far more experienced, and easily dodged the attack. Cliffjumper lost his balance and stumbled forward, hitting the stone wall. Lockdown laughed. But because of his laughter he didn't hear the second battle cry until he turned around to see Bumblebee in the air with his katana raised. Lockdown quickly pulled out his katana and the two blades clashed against each other, struggling to cut through one another.

The two finall pulled away and Lockdown smirked. "I've underestimated you kids," he hissed, "perhaps this will be a challenge after all."

The two charged at each other again. The sound of blades hitting against each other echoed within the chamber. Bumblebee dodged some of the strikes, but he groaned in pain when the katana managed to cut through the sleeve of his kimono and hit his bare arm. Clenching his bleeding arm, Bumblebee looked up to see a rather smug impression on Lockdown's face.

"It's been fun. But I'm tired of our little game." he yawned before raising his katana once more. But before he could even approach the mini-bot, he had suddenly released a surprised gasp before collapsing to the ground. Cliffjumper was standing, having managed to throw a throwing knife directly at Lockdown. It didn't kill him, instead it severed the main fuel wire which led to his processor, leaving him in stasis.

"Thanks." Bumblebee panted.

"Don't mention it." Cliff replied, "Let's get this helmet back home."

Bumblebee smiled before taking the ancient helmet.

X.X

Prowl had been in his throne the entire time, thinking if it was a good idea to allow the younglings to go after the helm. Lockdown was more experienced then them, he just hoped that nothing awful would happen to them. He then shot his head up when the throne room doors suddenly opened and came walking in proudly were Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. He caught eye of the familiar black and gold helm of his former master in Bumblebee's hands and beamed.

The two bowed before the emperor respectfully. Bumblebee then approached Prowl and handed him the helm. Prowl smiled at the yellow bot and nodded in his version of a thank you. Bluestreak was shocked to see the mini-bots return in one piece. Slightly injured, but in one piece. Perhaps he was wrong about them after all.

X.X

Ratchet desperately tried to ignore the pain filled cries of Orion's remaining generals as Vortex (FOC) continued to torture them. It was his job to repair them once he was finished. But Ratchet didn't see the point in it. They would be repaired only to redo the cycle once more. The old medic knew that it would be unwise to go against Megatron's wishes. After the death of Orion Pax, everyone had submitted to the dictator's might.

Ratchet looked up at the old, cracked, ceiling and sighed. He just hoped that Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were somewhere safe. The old medic had adopted the two soon after their creators died in battle. Although not related, the two considered each other as brothers. Just as he considered them as his sons. It was no wonder why he was so concerned for their well-being and safety. Just then Vortex came in with a severely mutilated mech, whom he dragged along. Ratchet was disgusted by the trail of energon left behind, but kept quiet about it.

Vortex carelessly tossed the mech at Ratchet before leaving. The medic carefully helped the mech up and placed him on the medical table. Time to get to work.

X.X


End file.
